G.H.
G.H., also known as The Host, is a Kree species corpse that was used by Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to synthesize drugs from his bodily fluids for the purpose of bringing people back to life, particularly fallen Avengers. Biography "T.A.H.I.T.I." The G.H. test was a deceased blue-skinned alien located in the compound known as The Guest House, a former World War II bunker, where his bodily fluids were being harvested and used to create formulas like the GH.325, as part of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. After agent Phil Coulson saw the vault marked as T.A.H.I.T.I., he investigated inside it to know the source of the procedures used to resurrect him after his death before the Battle of New York. He located a series of test tubes being filled by an unknown blue fluid coming from a chamber marked as "G.H." After opening the chamber, he saw that the source of the fluid, and the GH.325 compound used on him, was the corpse of a blue humanoid alien, being preserved in a stasis pod. The specimen was apparently destroyed when the bunker was blown up by the auto-destruction activated while Coulson's Team infiltrated The Guest House to retrieve the GH.325 and use it to save Skye. "Shadows" In 1945, while infiltrating a HYDRA base in Austria, the Strategic Scientific Reserve found a crate containing the alien. Agent Carter called it "dangerous" and was transporting it to Howard Stark for testing. Dum Dum Dugan briefly saw the alien in the crate. "The Writing on the Wall" One of the doctors at the facility told Coulson that the alien corpse was over "1,000 years old, pre-dating the pryamids". "The Things We Bury" In 1945, while being interrogated by Peggy Carter,Whitehall stated that the "Blue Angels" that fell from the sky were looking to conquer the earth. In the present, The Doctor corrected Whitehall when he was telling him the story, stating that "they said conquer?", and proceeded to tell him that they wanted to end man-kind, and save only a selected few who the Diviner deemed "worthy". "Who You Really Are" To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) - Brandon Kolpack **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." (First appearance) ****"Yes Men" (Referenced only) ****"Nothing Personal" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ****"The Things We Bury" (Mentioned only) ****"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Emancipation" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *At the Guardians of the Galaxy Press Interview, Kevin Feige has stated that: "I think they've already tied in a couple of blue aliens in the first season to things that may or may not relate to blue aliens in Guardians. I'm not being coy by the way, I'm not sure if it does or not."Kevin Feige's Full GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY UK Press Interview * It is highly speculated that the alien species is that of a Kree. Chloe Bennet Indirectly mentions it in an interview at PaleyFest2014 stating: "I know that the alien was a Kree. As we all know, as they say it, and I know that I was injected with serum made from that.", then retracts her statement as being just a "guess" on Twitter.Blue Alien in ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ Explained – What Does It Mean For Coulson?Now AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Blue Alien' May NOT Be A Kree, Says Chloe Bennet It is was confirmed that the corpse is in fact, a Kree on November 19, 2014.It's All Connected: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alien Revealed Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "T.A.H.I.T.I." GHCorpse-AoSTAHITI.png GH1-TAHITI.png GH2-TAHITI.png "Shadows" G.H._1945.png|The alien in a crate in 1945 References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Aliens Category:Kree